


Keith and Space Berries Don't Mix

by moretrash



Series: Dads of Marmora [21]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dads of Marmora (Voltron), I haven't had an allergic reaction since I was 2 so this may not be accurate, Made up space berries, Needles, Regris is a good boy, Sickfic, allergic reactions, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moretrash/pseuds/moretrash
Summary: Keith eats a space berry, and finds out that he is allergic to it. But Ulaz is out on a mission. But he would always come through, and Keith knew that.





	Keith and Space Berries Don't Mix

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from an anon on tumblr:
> 
> "In one of your Fics your wrote about how at first Keith only ate ‘nutrients pudding’ because he es worried about having an allergic reaction well maybe he does try something different and has a rlly bad reaction to it and all the blades are worried about it and try dodge the ways to make him better. But in the end dad Ulaz comes and saves the day.
> 
> Continuation of the allergic Keith maybe Ulaz is away on a mission and that’s why the other blades are trying to help him without Ulazs doctor knowledge idk sorry for bombarding you with two asks I just thought of this after sending the first ask whoops."

It was a quiet day within the Blade of Marmora headquarters. Especially within the nesting room of the leader and his right hand men, as well as their two kits.

Regris and Keith were lounging in the nest late in the afternoon, having decided to take a rest day rather than spending the afternoon play-fighting. They were curled up together, watching movies on Regris’ data pad while Keith taught him things about Earth. From animals to plants to architecture and the various cultures, he explained it the best he could. Keith never thought he’d see the day he would be explaining Earth to another species, much less a member of the species that he considered and older brother.

“Do you have any vargerya berries on Earth?” Regris questioned curiously. Keith tilted his head.

“I have no idea what those are, so I’m going to tentatively say that we don’t. We might and I just don’t know about it. What are those?” Keith asked. Regris gasped and reached over to the bowl of fruit that the two had grabbed as a snack to share.

“These are vergerya berries.” Regris said, picking out a berries that was no bigger than the diameter of Keith’s pinky, and a bright neon green color. To Keith, it looked like it was a berries that wasn’t yet ripe, yet he knew that it was ripe or else it would not have been served.

“Wanna try one?” Regris asked, holding out a handful towards Keith as he offered. Keith thought for a moment before accepting the berries, popping one into his mouth and chewing. It wasn’t a bad taste, but it was certainly peculiar. It tasted sour, the same sort of sour as a purple grape, yet it tasted like a bizarre mix between watermelon and celery. Overall, not bad. Just odd. Keith popped another couple of the berries into his mouth, making a contented humming noise at the taste.

He stopped eating after that handful, not wanting to ruin his appetite so close to dinnertime. Plus, the fruit was giving him a weird taste in his mouth.

Everything was calm for several minutes. They were silent, getting as close as they could to one of them lights for more heat. But, seeing as they were on the ceiling, it was impossible. Then, Keith noticed that he was starting to feel nauseous. The feeling bothered him, off course, but he just thought the fruit hadn’t agreed with him. He curled into Regris’ side, seeking comfort from his older brother. Of course, the movement didn’t escape Regris’ notice.

“Is something wrong, bro?” Regris asked, a hand resting on Keith’s back and starting to rub gently. 

“I just feel a bit sick, is all. I’m fine though. I don’t think those berries are agreeing with me.” Keith mumbled, not missing the way he had to struggle just the slightest bit more than he remembered having to in order to breathe. Regris frowned and pulled Keith close.

“Oh, I’m sorry bro.” he said, sounding guilty. And he did feel guilty. He had pushed Keith ro try and berries, after all. Keith shook his head.

“Not your fault.” Keith said, trying to take a deeper breath in hopes of getting more air into his lungs. He recognized that he was probably having an allergic reaction to the berries. He remembered symptoms of allergic reactions being nausea and trouble breathing. He then felt the presence of hives on his skin and he was frozen in fear. He hadn’t had an allergic reaction since he was four and had eaten a handful of peanuts. He knew that there was a possibility of dying if the reaction was bad enough. Panic gripped him at the idea, and he was momentarily unable to voice the issue to Regris.

“I… I think I’m having an allergic reaction.” Keith said quickly, making an effort not to mumble for once so that Regris could clearly understand him. Regris startled at the sudden declaration, but he got up and helped Keith up, the two walking to the medical bay. They had to stop several times because of waves of nausea that would overtake Keith.

The doctors at the medical bay, however, were hesitant to care for Keith. They wanted to, absolutely, but they felt that it could be unsafe. Ulaz was not around, he had left for a mission earlier that day and would not return until after dinner, and the man had made it very clear that no one but him should care for Keith. They understood, of course. They had only ever treated pure blooded Galra and the most common half-Galra combinations, but never a human-Galra combination. Humans were extremely fragile compared to Galra. If they administered a full amount of the medicine they usually used to treat allergic reactions, it could very well kill Keith.

“Regris, go fetch one of your pack members.” one of the doctors said as they got Keith settled into one of the beds. Regris nodded and left the room, going down the hallway to Thace’s office. He hoped that the older Galra would be there. He always was, so he would be the closest to go to. Not only did Keith need someone who knew about what he can handle, Regris also felt that he needed a bit of reassurance. He was a bit upset at the thought that he had pressed Keith to try the berries. He personally loved them, but he wasn’t expecting Keith to have an allergic reaction. He came to the door to Thace’s office and knocked three times, loudly so that Thace could clearly hear him, before entering.

As expected, Thace was hunched over a computer, his eyes boring into a line of code that seemed to be frustrating the man. Thace glanced up when Regris entered, his frustration quickly morphing into worry when he saw how distressed Regris looked. Thace got up and moved towards Regris, wrapping him in a hug as he inquired as to what was wrong. Regris sniffled and gripped onto the back of Thace’s shirt, revelling in the warm, comforting hug.

As Regris explained the situation, his voice got shakier. He was scared, in all honesty. He had no idea how allergic reactions affected humans. Could Keith die? Galra could if the reaction was bad enough, but as far as he knew, that was rare. He felt awful for getting Keith to taste the fruit.

Thace felt how Regris gripped onto him, his ears pinning back in worry as he listened to the progression of the shakiness in his kit’s voice. Thace wanted to comfort him, of course. But he didn’t want to split his attention between Keith and Regris. It wouldn’t be fair for Regris’ emotions to be put second to Keith’s ailment. Although Keith’s problem was, by comparison, more dire, he didn’t want Regris to feel ignored. He led the older kit to Kolivan’s office, where he knew the leader was working on paperwork.

“Stay here for a moment, alright Reg?” Thace said, slipping into the office. Kolivan looked up in surprise and smiled gently.

“Not that I don’t appreciate the visit, Thace, but you hardly visit unless there is an emergency. Is there one?” Kolivan questioned. Thace nodded, explaining the situation. Kolivan was not happy when Thace prevented him from getting up to go see Keith.

“I know you are worried about Keith, but Regris needs reassurance as well. He feels guilty because he convinced Keith to try the food. I brought him here because I didn't feel that it was fair to Regris to brush his emotions aside so that I could focus on Keith.” Thace said. Kolivan nodded and let Regris in, allowing Thace to leave.

Thace went back into his office and video-called Ulaz. He knew that, under normal circumstances, video calls were forbidden during missions. However, these were certainly not normal circumstances. Soon enough, Ulaz’s face appeared on the screen, and Thace allowed himself a small breath of relief at the fact that Ulaz did not look pained.

“Ulaz, is there a possibility that you could end your mission early?” Thace questioned. Ulaz gently smiled.

“Thace, I know you miss me, but I have to finish this mission.” Ulaz said. Thace blushed. So, he had been obvious in missing Ulaz during missions, huh?

“No. Yes, I miss you a lot, but Keith has an allergic reaction to a fruit that he ate, and I know you would never let anyone else take care of Keith.” Thace explained. Ulaz’s eyes widened.

“Is he alright? What are his symptom?” He asked, his voice instantly taking on a worried tone.

“Um… nausea, trouble breathing, and hives.” Thace said. Ulaz breathed a sigh of relief.

“Its not ideal, but at the very least it does not sound like anaphylactic shock.” He mumbled. Thace tilted his head.

“Anaph what now?” He questioned. Ulaz chuckled fondly.

“Anaphylactic shock is a human allergic reaction that is severe enough to cause death in some cases if not treated straight away.” Ulaz explained. “I will be over as soon as possible, alright?” he said, hanging up. Thace sighed and walked down to the medical bay, patiently petting Keith’s hair as the kit whined and whimpered about being scared. Thace honestly couldn’t blame Keith, he would be scared too if he had an allergic reaction. Luckily, he had yet to experience one.

-

When Ulaz arrived, it was to Thace wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling his cheek. Ulaz grinned and groomed at the fur of Thace’s ears, pulling away after what, to Thace, seemed like far too little time. But he knew that Keith needed help more than he desired cuddles.

Ulaz entered the medical bay, his heart breaking for the sight that greeted him. Keith was letting out loud whimpers, trying to call for his pack. Antok was rubbing his back, glaring in warning to the doctor that was examining Keith. The look clearly stated ‘harm him and I will tear you to shreds’. Ulaz took over from the doctor that was unsuccessfully trying to keep Keith still. Keith brightened when he saw Ulaz, stilling his movement as much as he could while Ulaz examined him.

“I know you can’t breathe that well, are nauseous and have hives, but is there anything else?” Ulaz asked as he moved to the end of the medical bay, where a majority of medicines were stored.

“No.” Keith mumbled, just loud enough for even Ulaz’s enhanced hearing to pick up. Ulaz nodded a bit and glanced at Thace.

“Can you hold him still for a few minutes? I know he will not enjoy this but I do not want to fight with him without knowing how allergic reactions affect humans.” Ulaz explained, showing Thace a syringe filled with the injection they used for allergic reactions. Unknown to the other doctors, Ulaz had a couple of doses of treatment for the most common Galra ailments in amounts that would help a human-Galra hybrid, from antivenoms to common vaccines.

Thace wrapped his arms around Keith, keeping him still. Keith hadn’t seen the syringe, so he was still completely calm, holding a conversation with Thace as if it were under perfectly normal circumstances. He felt a sharp poke in his arm, however, and would have jerked if it weren’t for Thace tightening his grip on him. Keith looked at Ulaz in confusion, scowling as Ulaz placed a bandaid over the small bead of blood that appeared.

“Get some rest until this kicks in, kit. I’m sorry that I had to trick you.” Ulaz said, ruffling Keith’s hair.

Keith stretched, steadily feeling the injection work through his system and relieve the effects. He felt able to breathe regularly again, and the hives were slowly disappearing. He didn’t feel as nauseous, too. 

For once, he wasn’t mad at Ulaz for tricking him. No, because it showed that they didn’t want to upset him, that they cared. It made Keith feel fuzzy inside.

Well, in any case, he would definitely never eat those berries again.


End file.
